Chuck and Sam vs A Mission of Hope
by Heistheway
Summary: Chuck and Sam prepare to embark on the most important mission of their lives. Somewhat different spin on their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, like some others, I've come up with a story idea arising from the most recent episode, "Chuck vs. the Fake Name". I'm making it a one-shot, but if enough people want me to continue, then I think I could turn it into a longer story. Either way, I hope that you'll like this story!

Usual disclaimer: Chuck – NBC property.

**Chuck and Sam vs. a Mission of Hope**

"Chuck, I don't want to save the world!"

Those words echoed in his mind as he walked forlornly across the streets of Burbank. The nighttime sky and air could not hinder him from such an aimless wandering. He certainly could not have felt any worse than if he had lost the Super Bowl, the World Series, and the NBA Finals all combined.

He originally tried to go home and forget about all the troubles that had befallen him. As he made his way to the familiar courtyard, he could hear a most familiar voice.

"Hey, Chuck!" It was Devon.

"Hey, Devon" Chuck replied with no real enthusiasm.

"Listen, bro. I know that you've got so much on your mind lately. And I know that you're not quite acting like yourself because you're trying to protect us all. Believe me, I get it, bro. National security is a big deal."

"Devon, I really owe you an apology. I mean, I was the one who brought you into the spy world in the first place. Yes, you're handling it fine, but it doesn't mean that you should have to handle it. I really thought that becoming a spy would mean doing something for the greater good. That it might actually serve to help you, Ellie, and everyone else I love. Instead, I feel like I've lost myself. I don't know who I am anymore!"

"Bro, it's OK! I support you no matter what. Because I know that you have all of our best interests at heart. That's why you're the best!"

"You're not too bad yourself, Awesome!" With that, they exchanged a hug of true brotherly appreciation.

"Just go out and keep saving the world!" Devon said with a smile. At that, Chuck could only meekly smile at the comment.

He didn't even get to open the door to his abode. Instead, he turned to gaze out at the courtyard and couldn't help but remember a somewhat more happy time just a few months earlier. It was Ellie and Devon's post-wedding party. He still remembered seeing, talking, and dancing . . . with her. Yes, Sam (or Sarah or Jenny) simply sparkled that night, and she was the one who asked him for the dance. It was during that dance that she had even told him, "Chuck, I don't want to save the world!"

"Chuck, I don't want to save the world!"

Those words had stayed in his mind for a long while after he'd turned from the house. He had found his way to the beach. He even managed to find the spot that he always turned to whenever he needed the privacy. He remembered being there with her on more than one occasion. He let out the slightest of laughs at the notion that getting the Intersect in his head was the worst day of his life. Somehow, looking back at that day, he almost envied that fellow who had just begun to learn about the slippery world known as the spy game. Now, he couldn't help but think that his transformation was not unlike one very familiar sci-fi character.

"I've turned into someone only Anakin Skywalker could love!" Chuck mused morosely. The scary part was that he actually meant this! Then, he thought about the proceedings just a few hours before.

He had originally planned to have dinner with Hannah and her parents. It seemed that Hannah was so genuinely touched by being invited to a dinner (albeit not so good one) at the Bartowskis' that she wanted to return the favor. It should have been a really great moment for them both. Instead, the night turned sour as he tried to be honest with her . . . in breaking up with her. He could still hear the words as if they'd just been uttered.

"No! You're not a nice guy! I hope that your lies keep you warm at night!"

"_No! You're not a nice guy! I hope that your lies keep you warm at night!" _

"_No! You're not a nice guy! I hope that your lies keep you warm at night!" _

Those words cut to his heart deeper than any scalpel ever could. How clairvoyant Hannah turned out to be. Soon, the water in his eyes began to form and within moments started to drop like Victoria Falls. No handkerchief on this planet would be enough to wipe the tears that were coming out. He slowly made his way from the beach as forlorn as a man could be whose heart had shattered like a broken Chinese vase.

He didn't care where he was going. Why? He'd lost everything. Within minutes, his mind soon turned to finding the nearest bar. He'd order tequila. He'd ask for shot . . . after shot . . . after shot . . . after shot. "No better way to end all of this!" he thought.

His salivary glands were crackling like Pavlov's dogs when he happened to spot in the distance a very inviting edifice. The height and width of the building were not particularly impressive, but the clean look of it certainly radiated warmth. As he squinted to make out the words at the top of the building, he could eventually read the following: "New River of Life Church". At first, he laughed at the building with some scorn. However, he found himself unable to turn away. It was as though an invisible magnet was drawing him ever closer. Soon, he made his way to the front door. It was wide open.

"Hello?" he asked. No response. So, he made his way inside. It was empty which was not surprising given that it was a very late Wednesday night.

Chuck grew wide eyed at what he saw. He couldn't help but marvel at the seemingly impeccable look of this place. The benches shone with an unspeakable sparkle. The chiaroscuro, multi-paned stained glass windows radiated a plethora of colored light. Even the pulpit shone with the slightest hint of an aura. He stood as still as a statue for a few minutes. Then, he sensed that he, of all people, had no business being inside of a church. He was about to turn back to the door when he was interrupted by a strange voice.

"Hello, sir. Did you need something?" Chuck turned and noted a man, in his early 40s, clean-shaven, brown hair, and a slight gait. He asked his question in such a calm, friendly manner than Chuck began to feel a heavy sense of guilt.

"I didn't know anyone else was here. I'm so, so sorry. I'll just see myself out!" Chuck said hurriedly.

"It's OK, sir. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. Besides, I sense that you could use some company."

"I really don't belong in a place like this. I really should go!" Chuck responded.

"Well, sir. You're certainly welcome to leave, but again, I'm feeling like you really could use someone to talk with. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Larry Weiss. I'm the pastor here at New River of Life. And you are?"

"Chuck. Chuck Bartowski."

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Chuck. So, what's a young man like you walking around the streets at this hour?"

"I . . . I don't even know where to begin. I guess I can sum it up by saying that I just don't feel like myself anymore".

"Well, I think that we all have days when we don't feel like ourselves." Larry offered.

"I don't think you quite understand my situation." Chuck replied.

"Try me."

"I . . . I can't. I just can't!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Chuck, listen. I'm not sure what's going on in your life. But, I promise you that whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise you my full confidence. It will go no further than these very walls. I'm not here to judge, just to listen. So, Chuck, you can tell me whatever is bothering you. From the beginning". He invited Chuck to sit down on one of the shiny benches.

Chuck let out the deepest of sighs. "OK. Here goes". With that, he proceeded to tell Larry about his life of the last 3 years, starting with getting the Intersect and ending with the break-up with Hannah. Indeed, true to his word, Larry listened intently and never interrupted Chuck once. The closest Larry came to displaying emotion was in the form of a couple of raised eyebrows. Otherwise, he calmly took in every word that Chuck had to utter.

"Well, that's quite a life story, Chuck! I would never have guessed all this could happen to anyone, let alone someone like you!"

"Listen. I must really sound like a burden to you now. You probably want to head home instead of listening to a sob story like me."

"Chuck, I'm here to take care of some business in the church. And no, you're not a burden at all. I'm glad you came to me when you did. It's no coincidence!"

"Coincidence or not, I'm just not sure there's any hope for someone like me!"

"Of course, there's hope. Look, Chuck, I'm not going to break out into a sermon on you. I'm not even sure if you're part of a church already."

"My sister and I used to go a lot when we were kids. But, that was so long ago."

"Regardless, there's always hope. As the saying goes, when you're looking to solve a problem, start on your knees. You won't go wrong, I promise!"

"Thanks, Larry. I really appreciate someone listening to me. I've just felt like I couldn't talk to anyone, not even my family. But, I am feeling a lot better. I'm just not sure how to pick the pieces up again."

"Start on your knees, Chuck. That's a good beginning."

"Start on my knees, huh? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, miracles happen every day, right?"

"They sure do, Chuck!" The voice was all too familiar. It was unmistakable. But, it couldn't be! No, it just couldn't be! It was . . . her voice. The voice that still made his heart palpitate as if it would rush out of his chest. That same voice that could reassure him that he could handle himself even in the direst of situations. The voice that uttered those unforgettable words:

"Chuck, I don't want to save the world!"

He turned and saw Sam standing just inside the doorway. Apparently, Chuck wasn't the only one who felt like doing some late night walking.

"Sam? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Are you serious? Have you forgotten what I do for a living?" Sam asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Right! I lost my head. Larry, I'd like you to meet Sam. Sam, this is Larry, the pastor here at this church."

"So, you're the famous Sam slash Sarah slash Jenny that Chuck just told me about." Larry said as he shook Sam's hand. "I was almost expecting a Komodo dragon with the descriptions he gave!"

"Yeah, Chuck certainly can tell a tall tale, can't he?" Sam mused. "Larry, can I have a moment with Chuck, please?"

"Of course. Stay as long as you'd like. For the record, I hope that the two of you can establish a better appreciation and kinship with each other. I'll be in my office if you need anything!" With that, Larry left to a corner of the building.

Soon, Chuck and Sam were alone. Again. It seemed that they'd done this routine far more times than either could count on their fingers. For a while, neither seemed willing to make a move.

"I guess I'll go first." Chuck offered.

"No, Chuck, let me." Sam responded.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about my real name earlier. I'm also sorry that I told Shaw before I could even tell you. I guess somehow it never felt like the right time to tell you. I'm not even sure what I was thinking."

"For the record, I like Sam a lot!" Chuck said with his signature goofy grin.

She could only slightly smile in return. "Actually, I almost did tell you once before, you know?"

"When?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"Remember after we went to my high school reunion? And you wanted to know one real thing about my past? And then you said"

"That I didn't need to know anything more about your past! I remember" Chuck reminisced.

"Well, I was really going to tell you my real name then. I'm being completely honest, Chuck. Again, I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. Can you even begin to forgive me?"

"Come here" Chuck started to open his arms straight out in front of him, inviting Sam to be enveloped by his warmth. She complied, and soon they embraced as warmly as any loving couple could. Soon, though, Chuck sensed something still was amiss. He slowly but noticeably pulled away from Sam and turned once again to face her.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me nothing! Have you forgotten that I've become a spy too? Don't you think that I can sense when something's not right, especially when it comes to you?" Chuck asked a little more pointedly than even he expected.

Sam could only shake her head slightly at the words. Still, in her newfound spirit of honesty, she obliged him. "Chuck, I'm scared. I'm really scared!"

"Scared of what?" Chuck asked.

"Of you becoming this full-blown spy. It's not you. It's just not you. I almost don't even know who you've turned into. Who are you really, Chuck Bartowski?"

"Sam, why are you asking me this? Why is this bothering you so much now?"

"You really want me to say it, don't you? Fine! You want to know why I'm being this way, Chuck. Because I love you! That's right; I love you, Chuck Bartowski. I've loved you for the longest time and I've just been too afraid to say it!"

"And when I say I love you, I mean the you that would never dream of lying to people, especially to Ellie and your family and friends. The you that loathed holding a gun let alone using one. The you that doesn't believe in killing people. After I saw how you handled Manush, my heart began to break. And instead of slowing down, you've only kept becoming more unlike yourself. I'm not sure how much more I can take of this, Chuck. "And then, in a truly ironic moment, she let out the slightest of smiles and said, "Chuck, please promise me that I won't become another Padme Amidala"

Chuck was almost floored in admiration of the reference. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm really not planning on becoming Anakin Skywalker! I think we both know how that tale turned out! So, that's what's been bothering you? Why couldn't you tell me before? I mean, if I'd known, then I could've tried to tone things down a little. Of course, that might make me less effective on missions. This may be a good thing since I'm still learning how to use Intersect 2.0. Or maybe not. I'm thinking that"

"Chuck, were you ever planning on kissing me anytime soon? Before we're both old?" Sam teased him.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Then, Chuck and Sam exchanged a kiss that could've melted the entire church around them. This was the kiss that Sam had originally expected in Prague. Time and place meant nothing at this moment. Their unity meant everything at this moment. Once their kiss concluded, they held on to each other like koalas on eucalyptus trees.

"So, is there anything else you feel like telling me, Sam-Sarah-Jenny?"

"Actually, there is. I was going to tell you this back in Prague"

"There are quite a few things that we meant to tell each other in Prague" Chuck offered with a smile.

"Don't get cute! Anyway, back in Prague, I was going to tell you when we boarded the train. I wanted us to go to Peru."

"Peru! Sam, that's in South America! Why Peru?"

"Chuck, do you remember just after you first got the Intersect? And you flashed on my file when you saw me in the Buy More? Do you recall a mission I went on in Peru?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the mission itself went according to plan. What I didn't expect was to see so many orphans in the streets. Chuck, you should have seen them. Their eyes were like glass. They had so very little – no parents, no food, no clean water. So, even though we'd successfully completed the mission, I felt emptiness in my heart. I didn't know how, but I always promised myself that I would try and find a way to help them. They deserved to have better lives. But, this is just crazy talk, isn't it? I'm just living a fool's dream"

Chuck took in these words in utter surprise. Finally, he spoke. "Sam, I wish you had told me all this back in Prague. Now, I'm really a fool for having said no to you then. I love the idea. Yeah, we should definitely do this."

"But, what about your family? What about your life here, Chuck?"

"Well, it's true that I would miss Ellie and Awesome. But, I know that they'd be thrilled about the idea of me doing this. Especially with you. As far as my life here, I highly doubt that my lifetime career at the Buy More can ever hold a candle to making some other lives a little brighter. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced we should be doing this. Don't worry, Sam. We'll find a way. We always do!"

"I love you, Chuck. I love you so much!" Sam exclaimed

"I believe you mentioned that before" Chuck grinned. They exchanged another passionate kiss.

"Let's go home!" Sam offered. Soon, they walked out of the church holding hands and full of life at the possibility of their future. Needless to say, they liked what they saw.

So, it turned out that Sam (with Chuck's help) did want to save the world after all – one child at a time.

"AMEN!" Larry thought to himself with a smile.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. So, what do you, the loyal fanfic reader, think? Leave this as a one-shot? Or expand it further? Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thank all of you who've read this story. I especially appreciate all the reviews I've received. I honestly wasn't sure whether to continue this story or leave it as a one-shot. It turns out that I've got a new chapter completed. Hope this doesn't disappoint. One thing I'll say about this chapter – shippers enjoy!

**Chuck and Sam vs. a Mission of Hope Chapter 2**

The Ciela de Toscana restaurant in downtown Burbank represents the finest in Italian cuisine. For many of us, the appetizers alone could break our wallets. Most days, the restaurant operates on reservations only. So, it's not surprising that many of the well-off in Burbank frequent this dining establishment for a fine meal.

This Friday evening seemed busier than usual. Though it was not a holiday, the restaurant had the feel of a special day for many in town. One could spot many well dressed patrons sitting in their fancy chairs and tables. Still, if one peeks closer, then they would take special note of one particular couple who occupied a corner booth all to themselves. The man had a quiet debonair to him without being ridiculously so. He could probably pose as a . . . smooth hit man? The lady, though slight in stature, radiated a toughness that was hard to explain at first glance. It seemed that her blonde hair and blue eyes masked a fire that belied her smooth beauty. Yet, this couple had smiles that shone like a rainbow as they stared at each other. He had just finished pouring a second glass of wine for his lovely date. They each took a sip before he finally spoke.

"What?" the man asked.

"You! You are really something!" the lady replied.

"Something good or something bad?" the man inquired with an impish grin.

"Don't make me choose, Chuck! I'm just thinking about how blessed I am. I never thought that I'd ever experience true love again." Sam explained.

"Me either!" Chuck responded.

"It was you. It's been you all this time. I really don't know why I've been afraid all this time to tell you."

"Probably the job. Plus, I know that others have let you down also. But, none of that matters now. We love each other and that's not about to change anytime soon!" Chuck said.

"So, what are you saying, Chuck?"

"What I've always wanted to tell you, Sam". Chuck couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as he leaned in to kiss his lovely date. But, what a difference! This time, no flashes, no car crashing, no weapons – just a long, passionate kiss with the love of his life. One wonders if someone had administered electric shocks into them both after they finished their passionate embrace.

"That was pretty good!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you up for seconds then?" Chuck asked with a hint of danger in his eyes.

"Easy, Mr. Smooth Spy. I actually want to get something into my tummy too!" Sam retorted with a laugh.

"Good thinking. We should probably order now."

Soon, the waiter come to their booth and took their orders. Several minutes after, the meal arrived. Nothing but the best in Italian cooking entered their palates and stomachs. Soon, they each leaned back into their seats as they couldn't finish another morsel. Put simply, the dinner was amazing.

"Check please!" Chuck told the waiter.

"Wow! You're picking up the tab? I thought chivalry was dead!" Sam was clearly impressed by the gesture.

"Nothing's too good for the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Believe me, paying for this wonderful meal is the least I can do!" Chuck couldn't help but notice Sam blushing ever so slightly at the compliment.

After the tab was paid for, Sam asked, "So, what did you want to do now, Chuck?"

"I have an idea."

"Great. What is it?"

"It's a surprise"

"Oh, come on. Tell me!"

"I can't, Sam!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, that's why!"

"Don't get cute, Chuck! Tell me already!"

"Sorry, Sam. You'll have to find out on the way."

"So, you're taking me somewhere."

"Yes. And that's all I'm divulging now. Ready?"

He handed Sam her coat and, upon them both putting their coats on, they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. The evening was cool but still comfortable. Soon, they made their way to his shiny white Lexus. After helping her into the passenger seat, he took the wheel and soon they were off.

Sam keenly studied the sights around her during the drive. Though the route provided some sense of familiarity, she simply could not put the pieces together in figuring out the eventual destination. Within minutes, however, that would change. In the distance, she could see tents and a huge Ferris wheel.

"He's kidding. He's joking. Surely, he's joking!" Sam thought to herself. "Chuck's taking me to the amusement park?"

How right she was. Soon, they parked and exited the car. The entrance to the amusement park was just a few feet away. After paying the admittance fee, they made their way in.

The park thrived in revelry and amusement. Kids enjoying rides. Parents watching their kids having a wonderful time. Indeed, it seemed like a great idea on the surface. Still, Sam's mind continued to spin in trying to figure out why Chuck chose this site as a follow-up for their dinner.

"So, what do you think?" Chuck asked.

"It's different. It's not what I was expecting!" Sam said.

"I know. But, trust me, there's a reason that I brought you here."

Sam eyed him with a slight air of suspicion.

"I will explain later. I promise. But, since we're here, let's enjoy ourselves"

Soon, Chuck and Sam made their way to a booth. Apparently, the idea was to throw a ball at a pile of six bottles stacked pyramid style. Chuck, ever the showman, boldly accepted this challenge. It turned out that the Intersect 2.0 training was really coming in handy. He perfectly launched the ball at the bottles and watched satisfactorily as all six bottles went tumbling down. He earned a huge, overstuffed elephant for his troubles. Of course, he was only too eager to give it to Sam, which she gladly accepted. He decided to play again. Like the last game, success on the first try. He then earned an overstuffed bear for his perfect aim. So, Sam added this bear to her collection. Feeling better about the current state of affairs, they made their way to an arcade.

Sam insisted that they play air hockey. Chuck had no idea that Sam was a champion style air hockey player when she was a little girl. Of course, he couldn't pass up a challenge like this. So, they played three games with Sam winning two. Perhaps someone else might've been surprised at her skill in this game, but Chuck had reached a point long ago where he was hardly surprised by anything Sam did. Then, Chuck spotted the old-fashioned "Pac-Man" game. He proceeded to explain to Sam that, when he was a boy, he and Morgan would brag about who was the better "Pac-Man" player.

"Let's see if I still have the magic touch" Chuck posited. About 70000 points and 30 minutes later, Chuck finally lost the game. Apparently, he still had the skills.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked out of the arcade. Soon, they spotted a photo booth. They made their way inside, paid the fee, and put on their best smiles and other silly poses as the camera flashed. Once they saw the photos, they both exploded in uncontrollable laughter as they saw what they'd done. Indeed, this date was becoming more memorable by the moment.

"Sam, let's go on the wheel!"

At first, she hesitated. But, seeing how much Chuck wanted to do this, she agreed. Soon, they picked a bench and, within minutes, they were being transported a few hundred feet above the ground. Eventually, they reached the literal pinnacle of the wheel as they could see everything vertically down in front of them. Then, it happened. Just as she was expecting the slow but sure descent, the wheel stopped. It was stuck in midair! And it did not appear that it was moving anytime soon!

"Chuck, what's happening?" Sam asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Sam, before you say anything, don't freak out!" Chuck responded.

"Chuck, what is going on? You know that I don't care for heights!"

"Sam, the wheel stopped on purpose. I asked the operator to do this."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I CARRY KNIVES ON ME! AND I'M JUST ABOUT READY TO PUT THEM TO GOOD USE! SO, YOU BETTER HAVE ONE REALLY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS, CHUCK, OR ONLY ONE OF US IS GOING TO MAKE IT ALL THE WAY DOWN!"

"OK, OK! Here's the thing" Chuck took a moment to grab something from his pocket. It was a little box. "Sam, from the first moment that we met in the Buy More, I knew that there was something about you that was different from any other woman. Even with the Intersect and you being a CIA agent, I knew that you still had an amazing heart. You've done so much for me. Not the Intersect – just me. I knew that even though you'd disobey orders, you did it for me. And I'll always be thankful to you for that. You know, my dad actually tried to stop me from going after you when he told us about the Ring Agent going after Bryce. I told him then what I'm telling you know. Sam, I love you. I love you with all my heart! And I don't know what the future holds for us. I just know that I want that future to have you in it. Because I've finally caught my angel and I'm not letting go." Chuck then opened the box which revealed a sparkling ring inside. "Sam – Sarah – Jenny, will you marry me?"

Sam sat stunned for a few moments. Then, the realization hit which meant that the tears started soon after. It took her a few moments more before she could even muster any strength in her voice.

"Chuck, I . . . I can't" Sam started.

Chuck was crestfallen at what he'd just heard. Did he hear right? Was she actually saying this? It turns out she wasn't quite finished.

"I can't believe that you went through all of this trouble to ask me this. I mean, you could've asked in the restaurant, on the beach, or anywhere on flat ground!"

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"Yes! I'm saying yes, you nerd! The answer is yes! I will marry you."

With that, they kissed with a new found passion even for them. It seemed that Sam was no longer cognizant of the fact that they were closer to touching the sky. She certainly wanted to ride this cloud a little bit longer. As they finished, Chuck slipped the ring on Sam's smooth index finger on her right hand. It shone brilliantly.

"It's beautiful. Just like my fiancée!" Chuck mused aloud. They shared a second kiss.

"So, Sam, are you happy, my love?"

"You know, it's lucky for you that I said yes!" Sam said.

"You're telling me!" Chuck exclaimed.

"And me. I mean, it saves me from killing you with one of my knives!" Sam spouted with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be pretty."

"No, it wouldn't!"

"I love you, Sam. I just love you!"

"I love you too, my clever fiancée!" A third kiss

It seemed that the wheel stuck in place for the rest of the night. Yet, oddly enough, no one seemed to mind.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! I hope this chapter delivered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I appreciate all of the amazing reviews. To think that I was prepared to leave this story originally as a one-shot! I really had no idea that enough of you loyal FF readers wanted more of this story. So, here's another chapter for your pleasure. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

I consider this chapter the lynchpin for the rest of the story. Also, some of you might be wondering when the actual mission will be told. I'm asking for your patience on this. It will come.

As usual, please keep those reviews coming!

**Chuck and Sam vs. a Mission of Hope Chapter 3**

It's no secret that working at the Buy More held all the excitement of watching paint dry. Actually, if one thinks about it, paint drying holds far more excitement that the Buy More could ever dream of providing. This meant little solace for one Chuck Bartowski. Between answering calls from panicked computer users on why their precious electronic toys stopped working to helping customers decide which software packages they should use, Chuck wondered if he banged his head against the Nerd Herd desk enough times, could he eventually drill his way to the center of the Earth? Then, suddenly, his watch alarm went off. Break time at last.

It was lunchtime. Ever since Chuck proposed to Sam, he made it a point to take the short jaunt over to the Orange-Orange and spend the hour with the love of his life. His heart, like clockwork, skipped that crazy beat in recognition of this newfound ritual. He whistled like a canary as he traversed the parking lot and finally reached the door to that aforementioned yogurt haven. His heart skipped yet another beat as he could discern the figure of that one amazing woman who still had that mesmerizing effect on him. Upon opening the door, he flashed the trademark Bartowski smile at her. In return, Sam flashed her beautiful smile in his direction. It was certainly debatable whether her smile rivaled, or even exceeded, that of one Mona Lisa.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Chuck bellowed.

"Hey yourself!" Sam responded. They exchanged a quick kiss and held each other.

"So, what do you feel like having today?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, Chuck. You pick something." Sarah replied.

"How about Subway?" he inquired.

"Sure". With that, they went to get a couple of subs.

Once they arrived at the sandwich silo, they went in and ordered their food and drinks. Soon, their order was ready and they found a table. Although Chuck clearly had a ravenous appetite, Sam found herself nibbling at her sandwich. It was pretty apparent that something was bothering her. Indeed, Chuck called her out on it.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? What part of trusting me with anything don't you get?" Chuck asked with a slight agitation.

She let out a brief sigh before continuing. "Chuck, can we go somewhere tonight after you get off work?" 

"Anywhere, my love. Where did you want to go?"

"I'll tell you later! Meantime, let's just eat our sandwiches". It seemed that her appetite made a timely appearance as she and Chuck finished their meals. Upon finishing, they made their way back to their respective places of employment.

The rest of Chuck's day seemed like a foggy haze. His mind spun wild circles in speculating what was on Sam's mind. He did not allow himself any crazy negative thoughts. "It's about something good, I know it. But what?" he mused. Fortunately, the day went by just quickly enough for him to be able to find out. Upon leaving the Buy More, he once again made his way to the Orange-Orange to pick Sam up. As they got into Chuck's car, he quickly turned to face his fiancée.

"So, Sam, where did you want to go now?" She told him the address. So, they went on their way.

As they drove on, he couldn't help but feel that the path being traversed seemed eerily familiar. But, he couldn't quite figure out why. Soon, they approached the street that Sam mentioned. Then, it hit him! He could see the building in sight. It was the New River of Life Church! That's where Chuck had gone in his severe distraught soon after breaking up with Hannah. It was where he had met and talked with Larry Weiss, the pastor, on everything that weighed on him. Finally, it was where Sam had finally professed her love to Chuck. But why? Why would Sam insist that they come here? Well, he'd know soon enough. He parked in the space of the parking lot closest to the front door. As they got out of the car, Chuck and Sam held hands and soon found their way to the door. Chuck knocked. After a few moments, the door opened. The warm, friendly countenance of Pastor Weiss then appeared to them.

"Chuck, Sam, this is a wonderful surprise! It's great to see the both of you! Come on in!" he exhorted them. They entered and followed him to a bench near the pulpit. They each sat down on the bench and Larry spoke again.

"So, my friends, what can I help you with today?"

"Pastor Weiss" Sam started.

"Please, call me Larry."

"OK Larry. I've been thinking. Thinking about a lot of things in my life lately. Maybe that's what happens when a certain someone" she nodded her head in Chuck's direction "asks for my hand in marriage."

"The two of you are engaged?! That's wonderful news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Anyway, I've been thinking long and hard about what I want in my life. And I keep coming back to this idea of doing something for orphans in Peru."

"Before you continue, Sam, I thought that you should know that I overheard you mentioning this to Chuck the last time you were here. Full disclosure, you know? Anyway, I think that's a most noble act for the both of you to pursue. If there's anything I can do to help, then please let me know."

"That's the thing. I don't know about this idea."

"What do you mean?" Larry inquired.

"It's just that I've . . . I've done some horrible things in my life. Especially the last few years. I feel like I would become the biggest hypocrite if I did this. I mean, how can I expect others to treat me like some wonderful person after some of the things I've done. I mean, I feel like I don't know who I really am anymore."

"I doubt that anything could be that bad" Larry offered. "Perhaps you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." Sam said with a slight hesitation.

"Sam, I'm telling you what I told Chuck when he came to me in his darkest hour. I'm not here to judge, only to listen. I promise the both of you my full confidence. Now, again, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but it might be helpful and therapeutic"

Chuck leaned in to whisper to his bride, "It's OK. You can trust him. You should tell him everything. I did!" With that, Sam held Chuck's hand and commenced with her incredible tale. Just like with Chuck, Larry listened intently to every word Sam uttered without interruption. Upon completion, Sam began to wail uncontrollably. Soon, Chuck enveloped her in an attempt to calm her down. At that moment, he would've gladly cut off one of his own limbs to not have to witness his love in such pain.

"Well, I'll say this. You two certainly belong together!" Larry said.

"Then you can understand why I feel like such a rotten person. I mean, how can anyone forgive me for some of these things? I'm having a hard enough time forgiving myself!" Sam uttered in despair.

"Sam, look at me. Please, look at me" Larry implored. Soon, Sam raised her tear-streaked face to meet Larry's gaze.

"I know someone who can forgive you for everything that you've done. Wait here!" Larry got up from the bench and went to his office. Upon his return, he had two identical books in his right hand. As he made his way back to the bench, he handed one book to Chuck and one to Sam. The title read, "New King James Bible".

"I always keep extra copies on hand! You never know!" Larry explained with a smile. "Anyway, Sam, I truly believe that the answers to your questions are in this book. Now, I don't know where you are spiritually. I know that Chuck mentioned that he used to go to church a long time ago. That's fine. After all, I'm really just a messenger. I'm just praying that you'll receive the wonderful message from this book with open arms. Again, I don't know your spiritual situation. All I ask is that you try reading even a little bit from this book each day. If you have questions or are just not sure about this, then come see me. Anytime. Even regarding non-spiritual matters. I truly believe in a full open-door policy. Believe me when I tell you that I'm here to listen and help however I can."

His warmth and sincerity rang louder than the Liberty bell ever could. Chuck and Sam found themselves thanking Larry profusely for understanding their situation. With that, they bid him a fond adieu.

"Before you leave, I just want to leave you with one thought. Doing the right thing never goes out of style!" Larry said with a smile and a slight nod of his head.

As they left the church, it became clear to Sam what needed to happen next.

"Chuck, can you call your sister for me?"

"Of course, what's the occasion?"

"I was hoping that you and I can have dinner with her, Awesome, and yes, even Morgan".

"I'm dialing right now" Chuck said with a grin. He quickly swiped his phone from his pocket, dialed the familiar number, and got a dial tone. "Hey sis. Listen, I was wondering if I can come over for dinner tomorrow night? Why? Well, I'm bringing Sa. . . Sarah over. Yeah, you can say we're back on again! Thanks. Oh, by the way, I want Morgan to come as well. But El, he's harmless. Yes, I'll keep an eye on him. OK, great. Tomorrow night it is. We'll see you then! Bye!"

Chuck turned to Sam and said, "So, you and me having dinner with Ellie and Awesome. Again!"

Sam had a concerned look on her face. "Chuck, you realize that we need to tell them everything."

"Everything. You're OK with this?"

She hesitated for a slight second. "Yeah, now's the time. No more hiding any of this!"

Chuck leaned in and gave Sam a quick peck on her cheek. "OK. That's my girl. Looking forward to a dinner none of us will soon forget!"

The next evening, Chuck and Sam walked hand-in-hand from Chuck's place, with Morgan in tow, and crossed the familiar courtyard over to Ellie and Awesome's place. Chuck knocked on the door.

"Chuck, I am so, so happy that you invited me over to dinner with Ellie and Awesome." Morgan said.

"Buddy, understand one thing. You're running interference for us tonight!" Chuck said with a slight nod of his head.

"Oh! Got it! Got it! No worries, you two. I'm on the ball!" Morgan replied.

The door opened and Ellie and Awesome stood in the doorway. Ellie looked at the pair and squealed in sheer ecstasy.

"Chuck, Sarah. I can't believe this is really happening. For a second, I thought Chuck was just joking. But, it's real. You two are really an item again?"

"Yes, we are, Ellie. But, we have a few other things we need to talk with you about as well"

"Sure. But, first, we've got a wonderful dinner waiting" With that, the five approached the dining table.

It turned out that Ellie and Awesome ordered some pizzas for the throng. While not the utmost in creativity, it served purposefully in filling their stomachs. Soon, laughter and wonderful stories ensued. It seemed that this night might not be so bad after all. Unfortunately, the pizzas lasted only so long. After a quick clean-up, Ellie and Awesome made their way to their sofa with Chuck and Sam sitting across from them. Morgan chose to stand at the apex of the quadrangle.

"So, Sarah, you said that you and Chuck wanted to talk to us"

"Yeah, Ellie." Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Sarah, are you OK?" Ellie asked in slight alarm.

"Yes. It's just that what we have to tell you is . . . really hard."

"Why? It's nothing bad, is it? Is it?" Ellie inquired.

"I'm afraid so, Ellie. What we're about to tell you . . . "

Suddenly, both Devon and Morgan jumped up and tried to stop Sam from continuing. It's as if they knew what she was about to say.

"Sarah, NO! Don't!" Then, Devon and Morgan looked at each other. "Wait! You know too!" They almost could've passed for twins given their synchronized speech.

"Know what? Please, what is going on?" Ellie asked with more impatience.

Sam steeled herself as best as she could for what would come next. "Ellie, I need you to promise that you'll listen to what I have to say completely. I'm almost certain that you'll be feeling all kinds of emotions when I'm done, but I want to assure you that Chuck and I want you to know everything about us. I mean everything! And we want to ask for your forgiveness in advance. But, this is the right thing to do!"

"OK. Say what's on your mind" Ellie replied.

"Here goes". Sam needed the reassurance of Chuck's hand just as much as he needed hers. Moment by moment, she recounted in vivid detail everything that had happened between the two of them the last three years. Intersect. CIA. Cover relationship. Casey. Bryce. Jill. Papa Bartowski. Intersect 2.0. Spy training. Shaw. And yes, even Devon and Morgan finding out their amazing secret. Once Sam finished, she literally leaned back in her seat as if a huge weight had been literally lifted from her neck. Chuck and Sam continued to hold hands tightly in anticipation of Ellie's reaction.

The elder Bartowski sat in stunned silence for many minutes. It seemed words failed to reach both her brain and her vocal cords. Even after these facilities slowly restored themselves, all she could muster was, "True. Is all this true? Could this really be?"

"Yes, Ellie. Every word is true. It's time you knew the truth. We felt that it was not worth seeing you have to endure this lie anymore!" Sam replied. They were fully expecting wrath to the fullest. Instead, the reaction from Ellie surprised everyone. She . . . laughed . . . hysterically.

"Wow! For three years! Three years. You know, I used to think that I was a smart young woman. But, I was completely fooled. I have to hand it to you both. You would make Hollywood proud. And to think, I actually blamed myself every time you two broke up! What a hoot! What an imbecile I am!" She proceeded to laugh but in a decidedly wicked way. If one listened closely, they could detect silent fury about to boil over. Indeed, Devon walked over to Ellie in anticipation of a rage about to be unleashed.

"Babe. Listen, about what they said . . . " Awesome started.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN GET NEAR ME! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY WERE HIDING THIS FROM ME! THIS IS WHY YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME ALL THIS TIME? YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I'M YOUR WIFE? WE DON'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER, DEVON. NOT EVEN ABOUT THIS! AND YOU, MORGAN, CHUCK TOLD YOU TOO? YOU WERE HOLDING OUT ON ME EVEN AFTER I ASKED YOU IF YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH CHUCK?"

"No, Ellie. He told about it way after . . . " Morgan tried.

"STOP! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" She turned her coal-black gaze at her younger brother. "You! Not you! Not in a million years would I have ever imagined that you could do something like this. I mean, I could expect this from Dad, but not you! Why, Chuck? I'm your sister! How could you keep this from me all this time?"

Finally, she looked at Sam. "Well, Sam, or Sarah, or whatever your name is, I hope you're happy! I hope you realize what a pox you've brought on my own family with all your lies. But, don't worry. I don't plan on forgiving you ever again. YOU HEAR ME? I AM NEVER FORGIVING YOU FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" With that, she went to the bedroom and slammed the door with all her might. It's a wonder that the door remained on its hinges after the brutal force.

By now, Sam had her head in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. Chuck could only console her so much. Morgan seemed to recognize that his presence would serve no useful purpose. "Guys, I'm really sorry, but I should probably head back. Sorry!" Morgan closed the door behind him with barely a whimper.

Chuck could only turn to Devon in full anguish, "Awesome. We're so sorry about all of this. I mean, we figured that El would take it hard, but this still exceeded our expectations"

Devon nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but don't worry, guys. It's good that she finally knows the truth. Now, we can all go back to being completely honest with each other. No more secrets. In the meantime, let me see how my beautiful bride is doing!" Devon went to knock on the bedroom door. "Babe?" No response. "Babe?" Again, no response. So, Awesome quietly opened the door and was slightly taken aback at what he saw. Or actually heard. It turns out that Ellie was quite a sound sleeper. Especially after she somehow managed to sneak a bottle of cognac and a glass in the bedroom. Apparently, it didn't take much either, for the bottle was still about 90% full.

Chuck and Sam took this as their own cue to depart. They each hugged Devon and asked again for his forgiveness. His awesomeness would only provide forgiveness to both of them. As they left, Chuck reached out and put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Hon, I'm proud of you. Even after Ellie's reaction. I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Chuck. But, I . . . still feel absolutely horrible"

"Yeah, me too. But, we knew that it wasn't going to be easy for Ellie. So, we'll just give her some space for the next few days."

"You think Devon will be all right being alone with her?" Sam asked with a slight grin.

"If not, then we'll just attend their funeral" Chuck grinned back. "Come on, I'll take you back to your place". Chuck and Sam made their way to her place. Before they could go in, Sam reached over and planted a quick kiss on Chuck's lips.

"What's that for?"

"For being you. For allowing me to become Mrs. Chuck Bartowski." Sam smiled.

Mrs. Chuck Bartowski. At least he had one pleasant thought to wrap his head around before he went to sleep that night.

Chuck awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. "Morgan, can you get that?" No response. "Morgan?!" It seemed that Morgan would not rise from his deep slumber. So, Chuck lazily got up and slowly made his way to the front door. Upon opening it, he could see that it was his older sister.

"Ellie! Hey! How . . . um . . . how are you doing?"

"I'm better, Chuck, thanks. Listen, I really want to apologize for everything I said the other night. Sure, I was shocked by the bombshells, but I still had no right to go off on you and Sam like that"

"El. Like we said, we owed you the apology for so long. After all, none of you deserve to be lied to like that. You have to know that it absolutely killed me to have to do that all this time to you!"

"I know. That's why I think that you're a superhero, Chuck." 

"What?"

"I know that it's not like you to lie the way you did. What I didn't know was that you were doing it to try to protect us. To think that my little brother was standing side by side with actual CIA agents helping to keep all of us safe. And you're really good at it to boot! Now, I can see how painful this must have been for you. Especially when it comes to Sam. So, I just need to know. Are you sure that it's the real thing now, not the cover relationship."

"Yeah, Ellie. It's real. I asked Sam to marry me and she said, "Yes"

"Ooh, Chuck. That's wonderful! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, we had to clear up where our relationship stood first"

"Oh right! But, when is the big day? Have you told anyone else? Does Sam need extra help in getting ready?

"Sis, sis. Easy! I only proposed to her not too long ago. We still haven't finalized our plans. All we do know is that we want to spend together for the rest of our lives."

"Aces, Chuck, you're aces!" Ellie leaned in to give her brother a warm hug.

"Just hold that thought, Ellie!" Chuck responded. After all, she still didn't know about Peru, his true ace in the hole.

A/N: Again, reviews are appreciated! I hope this chapter delivered the goods.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I continue to be amazed at all the positive reviews and feedback for this story. It's this kind of response that inspires me to keep writing more chapters. A couple of notes. While I'm aware that there has been much talk about Sam / Sarah / Jenny's real name, I'm choosing to go with Sam as a symbolic way for her to be truer to herself despite what actually happens the remainder of the season. Also, the actual mission should be coming either the next chapter or the following at the latest.

Boring disclaimer: Chuck is owned by NBC. But, y'all knew that!

As usual, please keep those reviews coming!

**Chuck and Sam vs. a Mission of Hope Chapter 4**

"So, what about this one, Sam?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right!" Sam replied.

"Sam, you've said that about the last three dresses too!" Ellie was starting to lose her patience as she rolled her eyes in incredulity. In her mind, each dress Sam tried on looked amazing, but each time, Sam refused. Still, this moment marked incredible progress as far as their friendship was concerned.

For about a month after her complete revelation about who she and Chuck were and Ellie's understandable reaction, Sam did her very best to avoid Ellie altogether. It proved more heartbreaking to Sam that even she had anticipated. After all, Ellie was the closest thing to a best friend that Sam had ever known. Still, it's no secret that Ellie Bartowski Woodcombe possessed a heart of gold. She made it a point to make contact with Sam. After all, Ellie considered Sam a close friend as well despite the bombshells. Ellie called Sam and asked if she could be of help for Sam and Chuck's upcoming wedding. Sam was stunned twofold. First, the idea that Ellie would even reach out to her was already enough to make her tear up. The notion that she wanted to assist in her nuptials only made her grow that much more sentimental. Sam gladly acquiesced and, within minutes, was at the doorstep of the aforementioned Mrs. Woodcombe. After exchanging an emotional hug with quick words of forgiveness with each other, they soon talked wedding plans. Inevitably, the subject of wedding dresses came up.

"Come on out, Sam. Let's take a look at this one!" Ellie said.

As Sam exited the dressing room, Ellie couldn't help but feel that perhaps Sam had been right all along. There was something about this particular dress that looked magical on the soon to be Mrs. Bartowski. Ellie stood speechless for a few moments.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Sam, don't even think about saying No to this one. If you refuse this dress, then I'll start wondering if you have rocks in your head or nothing in your head. That dress looks amazing! Take a look for yourself!"

As she viewed her reflection, one could detect the slightest inkling of teardrops forming in Sam's eyes.

"Is this really me? Do I really look this beautiful?"

"Yes, Sam, you really do. I doubt that my little baby brother can even walk straight after seeing you in that dress."

"You think he'd pass out too?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Maybe. He may be a spy, but even he has a weakness for beautiful women!" Ellie laughed.

Suddenly, Sam felt that the moment was right to approach Ellie with that other secret that she and Chuck had been holding onto all this time.

"Ellie, I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"OK. What is it?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you and Devon can have Chuck and me over for dinner again. Don't worry. I'm thinking that you'll like this surprise a lot better!"

"Sure, how about Tuesday evening? The boys won't get back until Monday sometime. We can talk then"

"Sounds good, Ellie. And thank you for helping me pick a dress!"

"It's my pleasure, Sam. It's the least I could do after you were my bridesmaid. The LEAST I could do"

Somehow, Sam felt truly blessed at that moment to have even gotten to know someone as terrific as Ellie. Still, it probably would've never happened without . . .

"Chuck!"

"Yeah, Devon!"

"Chuck, you know that the idea of this game is to actually hit the ball to get the ball closer to the hole!" Devon said with a slight smirk.

"I'm aware of the rules, Devon. So, I don't exactly have the awesome golf game that you do!" Chuck was still smarting at his strike one pose after completely missing the ball with his club.

"What's the matter, Chuck? Doesn't the Intersect have a module or something to improve your golf game?"

"Somehow, I don't think that golf is considered vital to our national security. Of course, I could always look into that a little further!"

"No worries, bro. Just try and make contact this time!"

It was Devon's idea for them to go to beautiful Pebble Beach in Monterey, CA for an extended weekend on the links. As their beautiful brides discussed wedding plans, Devon thought it would be a good idea for his brother-in-law and himself to clear their heads over 18 or more holes. One could not argue with the setting. As they neared the famed 18th hole, the sun was just beginning to set and danced playfully upon the gorgeous ocean beneath. Devon let out a big sigh.

"This is the life, isn't it, Chuck? No work, no worries, no missions!"

"Hey, Awesome! I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"Sure, what's on your mind, bro?"

"Well, there is one more mission that Sam and I are planning to go on!"

"No way! I thought you too were done with that stuff! I keep telling you I can't endanger my wife!"

"It's not that kind of mission, Devon. I think you might actually get a kick out of this one!"

"OK, try me. Hold on a sec." He reached into his pocket to see who was calling him. It was Ellie.

"Hey, babe. How ya doing? Oh? Yeah, Chuck's here with me. Dinner on Tuesday? Hey, Chuck was just starting to tell me something just now. Oh, OK. Sounds awesome, babe. Can't wait!"

"Well, Chuck, it looks like your soon to be wife wants the four of us to have dinner. It seems you both have something to tell Ellie and me?"

"Yeah, we do, Awesome. Dinner sounds great. So, we'll talk about it then. In the meantime, let's see if I can make 5 on this last hole"

"I'll eat 5 eggs with the shells on if you get it in 5!" Devon said smiling.

"And if I don't" Chuck asked.

"You and Sam will be making us the dinner when we get back!" Devon said.

"Done!"

Tuesday night arrived. Chuck was ruing ever making that wager with Devon. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his incredulity.

"I can't believe that you couldn't make that hole in 5! Is this the kind of husband I should be looking forward to living with the rest of my life?" Sam asked as she helped prepare starters.

"Excuse me for not being Mr. Perfect! I doubt you could make it in 5 either!"

"Still, I can't believe you'd actually make that bet. It's Awesome we're talking about. Of course, he's bound to win it"

"Thank you for your support!" Chuck said in slight disgust.

"Of course. I'm your wife! I'm supposed to be supporting you, you nimrod!"

"We're not there yet, missy! I could always change my mind you know!"

"Over my dead body!" Sam now had a cutting knife pointed perfectly at Chuck's temple.

"Whoa! Time out! Time out! Sam, what's happened to us? Look at us. We're being ridiculous. I know pre-wedding jitters are common, but this is absurd. We should not be fighting like this!"

Sam put down the knife onto the kitchen counter. She brushed some loose hairs from her forehead with her hand and said, "You're right, Chuck. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not sure about getting married. It's not you. I'm just really nervous, that's all"

"Sam, believe me, you're a woman every man would dream of marrying. And to think that I'm that man! It's just one more reminder that, despite our past, I'm still one very blessed man!"

"You're smooth, Mr. Bartowski! Very smooth!"

"You're not so bad yourself, Mrs. Bartowski!" They kissed. "We should get dinner on the table!"

"Yeah!" Soon, the feast commenced with the four of them laughing and smiling throughout. The feast had some much joviality that one might have forgotten that this same scene played out similarly just a few weeks prior only to end up on a most somber note.

After the leftovers were packed up and the dishes cleaned and put away, Chuck and Sam held hands as they sat across from Ellie and Devon. Though the subject at hand was wonderful news, there still lingered tension regarding the unexpected.

"So, what's this big news you two have? Is it another mission?" Ellie asked them both.

"Yeah, you could say that, sis. But, it's not a CIA type of mission. It's a mission of a different sort!" Chuck explained.

"What kind of mission then?" Devon asked.

Sam started, "Well, this is something different for both of us. Ellie, Awesome, Chuck and I want to be missionaries . . . in Peru".

Ellie and Devon sat in shock as they looked at each other. Still, they both had smiles as they waited for Sam to continue.

"When Chuck and I told you everything the last time we were here, it was something I needed to have. The truth is that I'd grown tired of the CIA life. Chuck kept making me see that there is a life to be had away from the spy world. I knew that I wanted more. So, I told him about one mission I had many years ago in Peru where I saw more orphans than I could count. And I feel that I'm in a position to help them somehow. Especially with Chuck at my side."

"Yeah, Sam's really excited about doing this! Also, Sam and I have become new believers in the faith. There's this church on the other side of town called the New River of Life. The pastor's name is Larry Weiss. Ellie and Awesome, I'm telling you that Larry's a really cool guy! We've been going to him for Bible studies. He's become like a mentor for us! Anyway, he knows of some missionaries already in Peru that we can work alongside with. So, that's what we plan on doing soon!"

"Chuck, that is wonderful! It's really great that you're going to church again. Now that we know about your news, Devon and I also have news of our own!"

Chuck and Sam waited anxiously for them to continue.

"You tell them, honey" Ellie offered.

"OK. Chuck, Sam, Ellie and I are joining Doctors with Borders! We decided on this late last night!"

Chuck was elated. "Guys, that's great! But, Ellie, I thought you still wanted to go to USC?"

"Well, Devon tried to convince me to go as well. But, what would I be doing? Spending more of my days in school, possibly away from my husband? At least with Doctors without Borders, I can spend every day with him doing something I think we both could enjoy."

"I'm so happy for you both!" Sam said.

"Oh, that's not even the best part! Guess where they're sending us?" Devon asked.

Chuck and Sam nodded their heads in the negative.

"Chile!" Ellie and Devon simultaneously shouted.

"What? Get out! Chile?"

"Yeah, Chile's still recovering from that massive earthquake recently. So, they need a few extra hands to help out. So, we're going to work just outside Santiago. We're going to be in the same part of the world after all!"

At this, the four exchanged hugs in their excitement over the revelations. Once they calmed down, they sat in their former places.

"Before we get carried away any further, there's still the matter of a certain someone becoming my wife!" Chuck remarked.

"Of course! There's still a lot to do between now and then!" Ellie agreed.

"It's gonna be great! You too will have an awesome marriage, I just know it!" Devon said.

"Thank you, Devon. I can't wait to be formally part of this family!" Sam said with a slight blush.

"It will be our pleasure to welcome you!" Ellie said with a huge smile.

Soon, the big day arrived. The New River of Life Church held the excitement of something magical. Chuck and Sam each spent time with their respective parties in part to get dressed in their wedding best as well as in preparation of exchanging vows. Despite the common jitters that accompany an occasion of this magnitude, Chuck and Sam also experienced an excitement that they'd never experienced before. The idea of becoming man and wife created a happiness that each had longed for so long.

As the seated procession awaited the arrival of the bride to the altar, everything was in place. Unlike Ellie and Awesome's first wedding ceremony, there would be no need for Colonel Casey to save the day from Ring henchmen. Instead, Chuck only needed to worry about reciting his vows and placing the ring perfectly on her finger. Soon, he would finally get his chance.

It was Pastor Weiss who did the honor of "giving away the bride". As Sam slowly made her way down to the altar, Chuck couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing a heavenly vision. Ellie was certainly right about Chuck's reaction to that self-same dress that Sam tried on a few weeks back. Indeed, Chuck looked like he might keel over at any moment. The combination of her dress, her hair, and her very presence would do that to any man. Soon, she and Chuck stood side by side and smiled at each other like they'd never done before.

It was the associate pastor at New River of Life, Jim McConnell that had the honor of marrying them. After they exchanged their vows and the ring ended up on Sam's finger, it seemed like torture before the happy couple heard those five magical words, "You may kiss the bride!" Soon, the whole congregation erupted in applause as Chuck and Sam made their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bartowski. One could see a few people including Ellie wiping away tears in joy. The rest of that day seemed like a blur to Chuck and Sam. Honestly, can one blame them for not remembering the cake feeding, the other eats, the drinks, etc.? No, but they sure remembered their dance. It was even more special than the dance they shared after Ellie and Awesome's wedding. It seemed like time could stay frozen as they traversed the church floor. A couple of familiar voices interrupted their blissful marital thoughts.

"We are SO happy for both of you!" Ellie said and enveloped Chuck and Sam with a hug.

"Yeah, welcome to the family, Sam! Bro, you did good yourself!" Devon echoed.

"Thanks. This day has got to be the happiest of my life!" Chuck said.

"Me too!" Sam agreed.

"Well, it will only get better! Now, go on and enjoy it, you two!" Ellie beamed with pleasure.

Soon, the festivities would end and Chuck and Sam made their way to their "get-away" car and drove off to the sheer delight of the remaining throng. Eventually, the happy couple made their way to the Embassy Suites in . . . San Luis Obispo? One might wonder why they were headed to the home of the Cal Poly Mustangs. Privacy maybe? Who knows? What is known is that they still glowed in the aftermath of their finally becoming a marital union.

It was just before midnight when they were finally able to hit the sack.

"Chuck? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. You having trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah. I've just had a few things on my mind"

Chuck reached over to turn on the bedside lamp in their hotel room. "What is it, hon?"

"Chuck, are you sure we're doing the right thing? About the mission I mean?"

"Yes, of course, Sam. It's the best thing we could be doing with our lives!"

"Then, why am I starting to feel doubts about this whole thing? I mean, what if I don't know what I'm doing? What if the other missionaries don't get along with us? What if we can't relate to the children?"

Chuck put a hand on Sam's right shoulder and started rubbing it soothingly. "Sam, remember, we can always pray about anything."

"I know, but I'm still new to the faith, so I'm getting used to the idea of prayer. I'm not reading the Bible as much as I should either. Chuck, I don't know. I feel like I'm already failing before we even start."

Chuck flashed a brief smile at his new bride. "Wait here! I've got something for you!" He went to his duffle bag and opened one of the side pockets. He reached in and grabbed a beautiful golden cross necklace. He had purchased it online specifically as a post-wedding gift for his wife. He thought now would be the opportune time to give it to her.

"OK, Sam, I need you to close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise if I showed you right now, that's why"

"Chuck Bartowski, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sam, don't freak out!" With a small smile, Sam acquiesced to Chuck's directive.

Chuck slowly approached his wife and carefully placed the necklace around Sam's neck and clasped it into place. He took a few moments to admire how much it dazzled against her. He moved back ever so slightly before saying, "OK, you can open your eyes now!"

Sam immediately focused her gaze on what dangled around her neck. Upon realizing what it was, she grew speechless. She held the cross in her hands as though it was a precious newborn. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes before she could finally muster any words.

"Chuck, it's beautiful. But, I can't take this. I didn't even get anything like this for you!"

"Sam, I can't think of anyone more worthy of such a gift as you! Believe me, I really want you to have this. I know we cannot spend every waking moment praying or reading Scripture, but maybe having this will help remind you of what's really important."

"First your mother's bracelet, then my ring, and now this necklace. You are truly the most amazing man I've ever known. Thank you Chuck! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, my love!" They hugged for seemingly an eternity.

Clearly, Sam felt much better about things. "You know, Chuck, I think we're ready to go to Peru!"

"Well, I think we should have our mission briefing first!" Chuck grinned somewhat impishly.

"You know that could take all night!" Sam retorted with an impish grin of her own.

"I ain't tired! Shall we get started?"

Soon, the necklace around Sam's neck glistened widely as they kissed passionately on their bed. It's certainly understandable. They were man and wife now. Still, one might get the feeling that Lima and Santiago may never be the same either!

A/N: Again, reviews are appreciated! I hope this chapter delivered the goods. In full disclosure, Cal Poly SLO is my alma mater (Go Mustangs!)


End file.
